With people's increasing attention to the quality of life, home devices become more popular. At present, triggering times and control operations of the home devices can be set via smart scene modes in smart home applications to create corresponding smart scenes. Moreover, users usually set alarm times related to smart scenes after they set the smart scenes, because the triggering times of the home devices are often associated with the alarm times set by the users. For example, when a smart scene is set by a user as “Power on a smart socket at 7:30,” an electric appliance plugged in the smart socket will start working at 7:30. If the electric appliance plugged in the smart socket is configured for preparing breakfast for the user, the user will set the alarm time at about 7:40, so as to get up in time to eat the breakfast. However, before setting the alarm time related to the smart scene, the user has to exit a smart home application for the smart scene, and then sets the alarm time in an alarm application. Such a setting process is tedious, which brings inconvenience to the user. Therefore, a simple alarm setting method is urgently required.